1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminated dog leash handle for providing illumination while walking a dog at night. More particularly, the present invention relates to an integral dog leash handle and flashlight assembly for holding a dog leash and flashlight in one hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Illuminated pet collars and leashes are known to be used to enhance the safety of pets at night. These include pet collars having luminous substances applied to the collar or leash to reflect the lights of oncoming vehicles. However, these devices do not provide illumination. Leashes such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,887,552 to Hayden and 3,935,443 to Simmons disclose illuminated pet collars and leashes which have a series of small lights positioned within the leashes and collars to improve visibility of the pet to oncoming traffic. Although these illuminated pet collars and leashes improve the safety of the pet by making the pet visible to oncoming traffic, they do not sufficiently improve the visibility of the surrounding area for the person walking a pet at night.